sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
Before you start reading the actual story, allow me to tell you a little backstory. On September 10th (or somewhere around that time period), 2013, which is 2 - 3 Years ago, i had made a Roleplay called: The War for Mobius, which was about Dr. Eggman launching a rather Massive Assault upon Mobius, where the Fan Characters involved in the RP were to unite as one into a single Army to stop his reign of terror. Now, i had COMPLETELY forgot about the Roleplay until Now, so, i thought, for old time's sake, i will resurrect the page. So.. yeah. Here we are now. Also, there was a Series about it which got deleted for not enough content (Because I'm apparently a Lazy Shit :3), which will also be resurrected. So... Here we are now. Enjoy. About War of Mobius is a Non Canon Free-Join-Roleplay about Dr. Ivo Robotink (Dr. Eggman to most) launching a Massive Assault upon all Territories in Mobius. The first assault being at Resako City, a big city located in Northern Mobius. Characters involved will have 2 sides to pick on, The Eggman Empire: Where the Characters/Factions join Dr. Eggman in his quest of achieving a Global Empire. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M): Where you join the Guardian Unit of Nations, and a bunch of other Factions/Characters allied in one banner to defeat Dr. Eggman. While there is a Neutral Side, those characters will probably eventually pick a side. Which one will you choose, in The War of Mobius? Banned Characters/Factions/Users Nobody's Banned! Yay! (Unless if someone starts pulling some Illogical BS and/or breaks some of the Wiki/Roleplay Rules) The Sides. The Eggman Empire Name/User/Rank Dr. Ivo Robotink|Dr. Eggman/Jaredthefox92/Faction Leader 'Eggboss' Valashaska Ocelot/Jaredthefox92/??? Dr. Adviso Metronia/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Glyph Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Triven Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Simble Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Sadion Adtor/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Ivan Stalin/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Nemesis Units /Pvt.Shadow.101(Anyone else can use them too) /??? MTBA The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M) The Commander (That person in Shadow the Hedgehog who leads GUNs Military, idk.)/???/Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Sonic the Hedgehog/???/Freedom Fighter Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog/(Jkirk) 2nd in Command Raven the Panther/XxDuskstarxX/Sergeant Komerl/RedRush3999/Freedom Fighter Alex the Bathuman/Alexneushoorn/Captain Pete/Alexneushoorn/Private Kirk/Alexneushoorn/Corporal Simeon/Alexneushoorn/ Sergeant Colonel Hamilton/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader MTBA Neutral Factions and Characters The New Order (Jaredthefox92) Grau (Jaredthefox92) Tyrien (Jaredthefox92) Grief: (Jaredthefox92) Balta (Jaredthefox92) Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) Spoteye the wolf (XxDuskstarxX) John/Shade (Pvt.Shadow.101) MTBA Roleplay Rules # The Usual: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Metagaming, and Power Playing. # Ranks are given by Me in the Comments, unless if your character is a ruler of a Faction, they cannot choose their own rank. # You may have a maximum of 5 Factions and 40 Characters at once. # How many Characters maximum can be in this? I'll say.... OVER 9000. No, i'm serious. # Unless if your a Supernatural being with Powers over the Weather, the Climate and Weather WILL affect you. # Terrian affects anyone, Supernatural or Not. The only way to avoid this is to be in the Air or to be in the outer reaches of Space, but then where's your cover? # Bold Text means something important/urgent has happened, involving a character(s), Faction, or User. Example: The Keter Var Empire has joined The Eggman Empire. # Attacking a Friendly/Neutral Nation will probably cause either them or you to switch sides (Example: the USMR attacks Eggman and they go on the side of the AFM) # Remember: THIS IS A FREE-JOIN. You don't have to ask to join. # 10. ??? Factions Currently Involved The Jkirk Federations The Eggman Empire The Guardian Unit of Nations (GUN) The Keter Var Empire The New Order (Has not Entered Combat nor picked a Side) The New Jkirk Empire (Has not Entered Combat) The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics (Has not Entered Combat) The Mobian Junta The Roleplay Begins! The Roleplay will be separated into Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = The date is July 21st, 2016, the Citizens in Resako City are carrying out their usual business. When suddenly, at 8:45 AM, EGG Stealth Bombers came literally out of nowhere, and began bombing the city. The Citizens were surprisedp and shocked of the attack. EGG Ground Troops began moving in at 9:00 AM, began capturing the Citizens to brainwash them into becoming Loyal Soldiers. At 9:10 AM, Law Enforcement retaliated. They began evacuating the Citizens and fought against the EGG Troops. At 9:45 AM, A Faction known as The Guardipan Unit of Nations came in for the Cities defense. GUN Troops mobilized and began defending the City against the overwhelming EGG Army. At 11:00 AM, 2 Factions entered the stage, The Jkirk Federations came in for the Cities defense, having a Small Fleet led personally by Joshua the Hedgehog come in. While The Keter Var Empire, having appeared suddenly, helped Attack the City. At 11:15 AM, the entire City was engulfed in War. Joshua: *Currently on the Battlefield in a City Street* Come on you Militants! You are fighting for this Cities Defense, So give it your all! Jkirkian Troops are in a Firefight in a Street at the Outskirts of the City Militant: Sir, there are too many of them! We might have to pull back! Joshua: Alright then. Regroup to the GUN Command Post, we need to protect it if we are to get more reinforcements! Militant: But sir, these EGG Troops are right there, we need to destroy them if we are to regroup! Joshua: Hmm... Yes, that is a problem. We need to stall them, have 3 T5-A4 Gunships come in for Air Support. Militant: Yes, Sir! Meanwhile, in a Command Post somewhere A GUN commander orders their troops to fall back and regroup to the Outskirts, the EGG/Keter Force was overwhelming, they might not be able to push back the invaders Meanwhile, Komerl (Wearing a brown hooded cloak) uses his supersonic speed to swiftly get some of the innocent civilians to safety but makes sure that no one sees him while he gets out his Chaos Sword and began to slice some of Eggman's robots down when he and the civilians are surrounded. A Titan Assault Bot approaches Komerl, and shoots at the EGG Troops that were surrounding him with its 2 H-T7V Plasma Arm Cannons. A figure watched the battle from the top of a building, wondering if it was possible to join in the fun. 3 T5-A4s fly over the figure, as they are heading towards the Jkirkian Soldiers in the street. The Titan Assault Bot, completely ignores Komerl, and heads toward a different direction on where its needed. The figure leapt down from the building, surprisingly not cracking its feet. It sprinted toward the Titan Assault Bot, which she'd seen a block away from her, when she was on the building. "Is that all Egghead's got?" Komerl says with a smug attitude as he uses his super speed to slice down some of the remaining EGG Troops in the city. "Seriously, the doctor REALLY needs a new hobby." (Komerl the Hedgehog cleared ACT I! Rank Obtained: X!) *whistles* That was tight! (Komerl the Hedgehog has entered Side 2: Allied Factions of Mobius, due to showing actions of supporting them. Unless if their user wants to confirm that they are on the other side, they are to remain on this side) The Titan Assault Bot reaches its destination, providing very much needed support to GUN Troops in a Firefight. The figure stopped, her black hooded cloak swaying a bit in the wind behind her. "Wow. Never thought I'd see GUN again." (How many troops are with the Assualt Bot?) (Answer: The Titan is by itself, there are no GUN or Jkirk Troops with it) The T5-A4 Gunships arrive at Joshua's destination, and proceed to provide support so that they could retreat to the GUN Command Post Joshua: Good, that should buy us some time! Fall back, Troops! To the GUN Command Post! The remaining troops on the Street fall back under Joshua's Command, as the T5-A4 Gunships pick off the EGG Infantry one by one, though they soon get destroyed by a Keterian Air Strike. However, the Gunships provided enough time for Joshua and his troops to get closer to the Command Post without being fired at. 12:15 PM, Joshua and his troops had reached the Command Post, they proceed to reinforce it further. Joshua: Whew... That was a close call. We've made it. Militant: Sir, our Forces are reporting that they came across 2 Figures. One seems to be helping Evacuate Civilians, while the other is unknown of what they did yet. Joshua: Alright, Militant. Thanks for the Report. A Genesis Transport comes in, and transports in 2 K8-V1 Mobile Construction Units, they then begin to construct B740 Defensive Turrets and B740-2 Defensive AA Turrets around the Command Post using Atom-Construction Technology to reinforce it. Meanwhile, at 12:30 PM, A white wall of a portal appeared between the two warring sides, red energy pouring out as three figures stepped forward to the battlefield. The portal vanished soon after, though the figures seemed to change to the appearance of shadows as they began moving toward what they assumed was the main base for this "Eggman". The Siege Base that was attacking the City is outside the Outskirts, currently making more Robotic Troops for Battle, Dr. Eggman, however, was not at the base himself, but rather a EGG Battle Commander. The figure sprinted toward the GUN base,she assumed it was, since she saw the Jkirk Troops/GUN troops there. Komerl then takes off his cloak and runs towards the G.U.N. base at supersonic speed then skids to an epic stop in front of Joshua. "Yo, you missed the party! Egghead shouldn't be messing with this city so let's just say I gave him a message. Komerl the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, and you are?" he then eats 10 chili dogs. Joshua: *looks over at Komerl in confusion* H-how did you do that? Never mind that, I'm Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations. My faction, along with GUN, are helping defend this city from The Eggman Empire and The Keter Var Empire. However, what you just encountered was only their First wave, which pushed US back to the outskirts. Their Second Wave has already mobilized, and I fear this city is going to be apart of their control. However, we need to hold this location for as long as possible so we can cause High Causalities to their Forces. Militant: Sir, the 2nd Wave has entered the City. This one is a lot more bigger than the last one. Joshua: The 2nd Waves are always bigger, Militant. Anywho, if you are to live any longer, i suggest you get out of the City as fast as possible, Eggman and Keter Forces are probably marching here right now. Komerl: And miss the fun? No way! *runs towards the 2nd wave and slices 30 EGG Troopers down in 15 seconds. Joshua: Well, apparently he's hyper-active. The figure was stopped by a few Jkirk troops, when she tried to get in. She took off her cloak, and leaped over them. She then continued to Joshua. Joshua: *looks at the figure* Can I help you? "The question is, can I help you?" The figure responded as she put out her hand. "Raven the Panther, nice to meet you." Joshua: Well, we need all the help we can get... I'm Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations, as you can see, this city is currently under attack by Dr. Eggman and his Forces, along with Dr. Adviso Metronia with his Forces. The 1st Wave was repelled, which caused us to be pushed back to the Outskirts, now their 2nd Wave is coming, and i can already tell we're not going to win this battle. "I can help with that.. I have out 2 bombs rigged to almost every street in the city." Raven digged through a pocket attached to her belt. She pulled out a remote with a tempting red button in the middle. "Would you like to do the honors?" Joshua: Well, i would like to... However, there are still GUN and Jkirk Troops in those Streets, which will take time to pull them out of there, and when they do that, the enemy will get suspicious of the sudden retreat. Raven nodded, and put the remote away. "Would you mind if I joined the Jkirk and GUN troops, then?" Joshua: No, i wouldn't mind. Raven nodded, and ran off with her katanna out. She went to the area where the battle was worse, and helped the citizens evacuate. Joshua: Alright. *He then gets on his Battlefield Viewer, and radios any Friendly Troop in the City on a secured channel* Everyone, listen up! We got some Maxtion Light Tanks coming in via Genesis Transport, and some J4 Armored Personal Carriers coming in with 2 Squadrons of Infantry each in them, they will arrive shortly to help us delay the Hostile Forces from proceeding further. Komerl then gets out a ring and summons a fire shield monitor and breaks it open to obtain a fire shield. Joshua: *watching him on his Battlefield Viewer* He can apparently summon Shields... And... there's the 2nd wave. 5 Battalions worth of EGG Troops/Vehicles enter the area, they are supported by a couple of Airships. Meanwhile, Komerl used the Super-Peel Out attack to burn the EGG Troops to a crisp thinking, "If I distract the EGG troops there, Raven can have more time to evacuate citizens...." He then proceeds to use the Chaos Sword's power to turn Super and goes to the worst part of the battle. After evacuating the last of the citizens, Raven joined a few GUN tropps in defeating a tight knot of EGG bots. She then sprinted away when done with the bots, to where a few Jkirk troops needed help. Joshua: Alright, the last Civilians have been evacuated. *He goes on his BFV and contacts evey friendly in the city* This is Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog, i am issuing the Retreat from the City, GUN has agreed to do the same. I repeat, All Forces within the City are to retreat out of it, and to head towards Fort Dasxmon, a Nearby Friendly Military Stronghold, to reinforce it and the area its in. Fighting any longer is not an Opition. Oh, and Raven, once the last of the troops are evacuated, detonate the Bombs, that'll halt their troop movements. Raven nodded. "Aight." On 1:10 PM, Jkirk and GUN forces have begun their Inital Retreat from the City. It is now in Eggman and Keter Hands. At 1:40 PM, the last of the troops evacuated, and it was the perfect time to detonate the bombs. 1:41 PM, bombs are activated, blowing up most EGG troops in the streets. Joshua: *looking at the bombings on his Battlefield Viewer, he then contacts Raven* Great work, Raven. The Bombings had halted EGG and Keter progression for a while, allowing us to reinforce Fort Dasxmon longer. If you want, you may head to Fort Jkirk, over at Eastern Mobius, and a Fireteam of Militant Soldiers will be at your command. That is if you want to, though. Raven contacted Joshua back. "I accept your offer. Thanks.. I'll head there now." (Raven the Panther has been promoted from Private to Sergeant by Faction Leader: Joshua the Hedgehog) 4:35 PM, Meanwhile... The orange glow of visible data was seen as a certain green and violet colored alien bio droid was rezzed from the data stream. ". . . . Systems, online.. Xavek, optimized and primed for maximum carnage.." Around Eggman's base a young vulpine woman in her 20's was moving around the base. She appeared to be wandering around the perimeter and merely observing the base as she casually moved. Not much was noticable about her apart from your average Moebian other than she wore a crimson red dress and had her hair dyed dark purple. "This seems like the place." She said as she looked around the base. The base doors opened up, and out walked a strange looking bio droid. The shadow-figures turned their attention to the droid, moving toward it now instead. The droid stopped to look at the figures. "Could you please direct us to a person of authority?" The tallest of the shadows asked, a scottish-tranveslvanian accent coming from him. "I am not a creation of that inferior organic meatbag.. Now, you wanted to sprak with the one in charge.. That is me.." Inside was a heaping mess of mangled robotic limbs and scorge marks. "It seems our destination is more difficult to near than initially thought," the shadow murmured. "Where exactly would we find the inferior meatbag?" "What makes you think i'm going to help you, or that you're going to leave this place alive..?" "What makes you think we present a threat to your person?" Meanwhile the female fox has moved past them and is heading towards the nearest Egg Base. (Shadows are gone now) Day 2 6:45 AM, The fox woman in the crimson dress rested for a night in the forest near the base. She stayed out of range from it's patrols and thus was able to get some sleep. When she awoke she looked around allowing her eyes to dialate. She then got up and proceeded to wander closer into Eggman's territory near Robotropolis. She moved around through the forest and eventually saw the spires and towers of the doctor's polluted city and headquarters. "This must be the place." Meanwhile, at 8:50 AM, Jkirkian and GUN Troops are reinforcing Fort Dasxmon so they can attempt to halt EGG and Keter's Invasion Force. "Oh thank god, I didn't get blown up." Super Komerl said as he flew in front of them and waves at everyone. He then proceeds to get to an airship where Joshua is. Joshua: Hmm... Fort Dasxmon is 57% Reinforced, if we are to get to 100%, i might want to stall their Advances.... Super Komerl then taps on the window and says, "Permission to enter, sir?" Joshua: *looks* Yes, you may enter, and not through the Window. Super Komerl then teleported into the room and decided to speak his mind with tick marks appearing on his head. "Were you TRYING to blow me up along with the EGG troop things? SERIOUSLY, if I weren't in my super form, I would've been dead by now. I would say more but I'm bored now. Bye!" He says as he teleported out of the room. Joshua: ...Uh.... Okay. :\ Meanwhile, around the same time (8:50 AM) The vulpine woman walked over into Egg soldier territory and walked out into the open.She seemd to be carefree about getting so close for some odd reason. A small, female, grey wolf that looked about 7, was running around a few yards away from the vulpine woman. She seemed to be lost, and concerned, due to her wailing. "A child?" The fox woman said to herself as she observed the kid. "I wanna go HOME!!" The child screeched, tears streaming down her face. "I wanna go home, now!!" She repeated. "Anarchy dammit" The fox woman said as she walked over to the little girl. The child stopped wailing, and looked at the fox woman. "So have you come to finish me off, too..?" After speaking with Joshua, Super Komerl decided to head off the carrier and explore for a little. As he flies around, he spots the fox woman and the child and decided to head down there to see what was happening. He then reverted back to normal and asked, "Um, what's going on?" "No." The fox woman said. The wolf pup/child looked at Komerl. "I've heard of you.. You're Raven's friend.. Right..?" Komerl nods with a smile. "Uh huh. So what are you doing here by yourself? You should be at home with your parents...Is there anything I can do to help you out?" "If you know Raven, you should know that we don't have parents.. But could you take me to Raven, wherever she is..?" Spoteye stared at him. Komerl smiles and says, "No problem, piece of cake! Just hang on!" he says as he uses Chaos Control to warp them to where Raven was. "Alright, you guys enforce the west region of-" Raven was saying. Spoteye ran to Raven, and hugged her tightly. "Electro!! Where were you?!" She said, her voice muffled by Raven's vest. Raven gripped Spoteye, grinning. "Hey, it's okay Spoteye.. I'm here now.. But who brought you here?" Raven looked around, spotting Komerl. She grinned. "Thanks for bringing Spoteye here. Couldn't find her anywhere..." The fox woman then proceeds to turn and head off towards Eggman's forces location. She seems rather uninterested in their conversation and focused on something else. Meanwhile, at 10:00 AM A Militant Recon walks up to Joshua. Militant Recon: Sir, we've just picked up new signatures near Fort Daxter II. Joshua:: Fort Daxter II? Is EGG and Keter planning an attack on the installation? Militant Recon: No sir, it's 2 other Factions having their armies combined into one. Joshua: Well, spit it out. Who are they? Militant Recon: Judging from their formations and uniforms, they are The New Jkirk Empire and The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics. Joshua: ....New Jkirk, and the USMR, in one? Well, that changes things. Militant Recon: What do you plan to do, sir? Joshua: Well, I'll probably have no choice but to wound up an Imperial Everest in Mobius's Orbit, along with 7 S3-780 Airships, and another Fleet, to deal with this. Day 3 At 2:00 PM, On a Mobian World News Report: "2 Days ago, the Eggman Empire had attacked and Captured Resako City, along with the newly introduced, Keter Var Empire. The Guardian Unit of Nations, along with the Jkirk Federations, went swifly towards the Cities defense, but it was hopeless to stop them. The United Federation's President had just recently declared war on these Aggressors, with Jkirk doing the same thing. Sources are telling us that these two Factions are forming a Coalition of Factions, named the Allied Factions of Mobius, to end the EGG and Keter Threat. Sources are also telling us that 2 Factions had just joined the side of Dr. Eggman, the New Jkirk Empire, and the Union of Soviet Mobian Republics, which both have sent their own Armies to conquer Territory from the AFM. We have no idea if more Factions are going to join, but we can tell you now, Mobius is at the brink of a World War." The Broadcast Ends. "Report!" A all too familair voice is heard on the monitor screen. "The capture was success doctor, we now firmly hold the city of Resako now in your name." A cybernetic ocelot reported to his supperior, none other than the infamous Dr.Eggman. "Very good, rally your men to build defenses around the city, I don't care if you have to use the locals to build walls in the sand, just keep MY city intact!" "Of course doctor, I will personally oversee the defense of your prize from the lothesome western powers." "Good, don't fail me, Valashaska." Eggman said as the monitor soon turned off. The ocelot exited the command chamber as his guards saluted him. He locked the door behind himself and moved out towards the mess hall. Once he got there he saw a room filled with Mobians showing off various implants, augmentations and cybernetics. The room was filled with high tech monitor screens constantly spewing out Eggman propoganda and falsified news reports of victories that never took place. "Attention!" Valashashka yelled out as all his men imediatly stopped what they were doing and stood up to be briefed. "Listen up comrades, we have a busy day ahead of us. We may have a hold on this city for now, but the doctor has ordered each and every one of us to make this place a fortress! We shall not fail him, do I make myself clear?" The ocelot yelled out. "Sir yes sir!" Meanwhile the fox woman began to head towards the Egg occupied city of Resko for some odd reason, it was as if she dared enter the city knowing full well the tight hold on the city the doctor's forces held. Yet she continued to move towards it regardless. Jkirkian Recon Drones, about 5 of them, enter Resako City, cloaked and jamming radar so they won't be seen nor detected* Zipping past the Recon drones, the three shadows darted about the area, looking for any sign of an authority relating to this "Eggman". The Recon Drones go to separate location, in order to gain more information on Eggman's current garrison, how strong it is, and if it's able to be breached. Keterian Troops surround the EGG HQ in the city, guarding it from anyone who has not been given authorization. The shadows neared one of the troops, the tallest asking "Pardon, but where may we find the man named 'Eggman'?" Keterian Soldier: Sorry, you are not authorized to see the one called Eggman unless he says so or Adviso Metronia says so. One of the Jkirkian Recon Drones have the Troops in its sight, recording the entire thing. The male shadow replied "Then please, who can we speak to?" Komerl, after teleporting the kid to where Raven was the day before and speaking to her, decided to see what Egghead was up to, so he went into the city and disguised himself as a normal civilian. Meanwhile the vulpine woman in the crimson red dress waited and slipped past the Keterians and entred the city. She looked like a civialian so she probably wouldn't raised too much attention. Soon an egg mobile hovered over towards the Keterian soldier and the cloaked figures. "What's going on here?" Keterian Soldier: These 3 are requesting to see the one called, Dr. Eggman. The Jkirkian Drone then exits the Area, heading back to the Fort, while the 4 other Drones remain at the city. "On what grounds?" The soldier asked. "Clarification and discussion. We wish to know what exactly this doctor's endgame is." "Sounds like espionage,." the soldiers replied, "Obverse our method of travel," The shadow gestured to his two-dimensional form. "Had our intention been to infiltrate and take information, we would have attempted the action already. A conversation, through means of technology or personal meeting, hardly seems difficult, suspicious or otherwise." "Alright alright, I guess if you guys try anything we can just blast you. Follow me." The soldier said as he elevated his egg pod. The vulpine woman spotted the Egg pod and waited for it to move to pursue it. She hid in an alleyway and in the cover of darkness. Meanwhile, at Fort Daxsmon, same time. (Their Conversation continues, btw.) Joshua: *having recieved the recording from the Drone* Well, no doubt Keter and EGG are working together, kinda knew that already.... However, their HQ looks as its heavily guarded.... *gets out his Battlefield Viewer, and contacts the GUN Commander in the Fort* Are your Artillery Vehicles ready? GUN Battle Commander: *received Joshua's transmission* Yes, our Mobile Artillery are ready and mobilized, what about your Bombers, Fighters, and Mobile Anti-Air? Joshua: Our Mobile Anti-Air have been mobilized, though our Aircraft's Mobilization have been delayed, we may have to wait until tomorrow until we initiate a Counter-Attack. GUN Battle Commander: Alright then, we'll attack Tomorrow at 9:00 AM. Joshua: Agreed. *they end transmissions* Meanwhile, USMR and New Jkirk Generals are arriving at Resako City in order to meet up with Dr. Eggman to discuss plans for the war. They are arriving in armored heavily protected convoys with Air Support. The shadows followed the soldier, floating upward next to it. Their shadowy bodies vanished, with red stripes being the only noticeable feature of their otherwise cloaked bodies. The Keterian Soldiers still stand on guard at the HQ. The eggpod leads the cloaked individual towards the HQ, meanwhile they are followed behind by the vulpine woman in the dress. The 4 Jkirk Recon Drones then go back to Fort Dasxmon, having completed their mission on surveying the cities defense. 7:00 PM (conversation above continues), USMR and New Jkirk Generals reach Resako City. Komerl then gets ready to crash Robotnik's party by infiltrating the base. The Convoy arrives at the EGG HQ entrance. New Jkirkian Soldier: Permission to enter the HQ. Meanwhile, somewhere in the destroyed city of Batropolis, Captain Alex the Bathuman and his squad were sitting around, waiting for reinforcements. Alex was playing fetch with their trusty German Shepherd, Steve. Alex: I wonder when they will send reinforcements... "I'm sure they'll come eventually, Captain." Alex's friend Private Pete said. An explosion soon after occured. Alex: Oh, crud! They're bombing the city again! Let's move! All the members of the squad got up and they ran to the place where the explosion occured. Once they got there, they saw the remains of a dropped bomb, smoke coming from it. Alex: This was probably a way to get us out of our hiding place. "Captain, look! It's a bunch of Egg Fighters!" Corporal Kirk yelled as he pointed at a squadron of Egg Fighters walking towards them. Alex: Everyone, get out your guns! All members of the squad got out their guns and got into position. Alex: Listen, dumb-bots! We're giving you 3 seconds to retreat! 3...2...1...Open fire! The squad immediately started firing at the Egg Fighters, who in turn started to fire back. The squad got into cover and continued firing their weapons. Egg Fighter after Egg Fighter gets destroyed by the gunfire. Alex: Okay, let's finish this! Time to get out my trusty rocket launcher! Alex gets out his rocket launcher, Rockette, and fires a rocket at the remaining Egg Fighters, causing all of them to explode. Corporal Kirk: Nice shot, sir. Alex: Don't mention it. Rockette and I have won many battles together. *to Rockette* Good girl, Rockette. Corporal Kirk: You know what I don't get, sir? Why did you name your rocket launcher and why do you treat her like a lady? Alex: Because even objects deserve to be treated like people. Corporal Kirk: I see... Private Pete: Well, let's continue on and see if we can find any survivors in the city. Alex: Great idea, Pete. Okay, everyone, follow me! The squad walked around town, checking every building around them for survivors. Alex eventually finds a young boy hiding in a store. Alex: Hello. "W-Who are you?" The boy asked. Alex: I am Alex the Bathuman, and I'm here to save you. The boy hugged Alex and said: "Thank you. I am Cecil." Cecil is a young rhino boy who looks about 14 years old. He wore an orange shirt and a black bodywarmer, and wore a pair of green shorts. Alex: Men, I found a survivor! Let's take him back to base! "Okay, I'll request a truck to come and pick us up." Sergeant Simeon said. "Fine by me." Alex said as he held Cecil protectively. "Pete, can you carry Cecil on your back until the truck arrives?" "Will do!" Pete said as he took Cecil onto his back. Alex: Okay, everybody, let's head for the nearest city exit! The squad, along with Cecil started to trek for the nearest city exit, but saw a group of organic Eggman Empire soldiers stationed around the exit. "Crud! It's the Eggman Empire!" Alex whispered. ''They're in our way!" Pete whispered. "This looks like a job for Steve." Simeon whispered. "Great idea. I'll sync up with him." Alex whispered as he synced up with Steve. After doing so, Alex whispered: "Do your thing, boy!" Steve immediately got out into the battlefield and quietly approached the enemy. He got near a guard, jumped him and bit him to death. "Good boy." Alex whispered into his walkie talkie. Steve started to take out the guards one by one until they were all gone. Alex: All clear! Good job, Steve! "Woof!" Steve barked. Kirk: Sir, look! The truck is arriving! Alex: Ah, good! The truck got to Alex's squad and everyone, including Cecil got in the truck, and the truck drove off to base. Once they got there, everyone got out of the truck and Alex and Pete rushed Cecil inside. They brought him to Colonel Hamilton's office, where the Colonel was waiting for them. Colonel Hamilton: Okay, first of all, good job on finding a survivor. Second of all, what's your name, kid? Cecil: I'm Cecil... Colonel Hamilton: Okay. And how are you feeling? Cecil: I'm feeling tired and hungry... Colonel: Don't worry, lad. We'll get you a place here at the base to sleep, and we'll feed as much as you can eat. Cecil smiled. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Colonel: No problem, Cecil. You're in the safe hands of the Mobian Junta. Now, a crew member will bring you to the cafetaria so you can eat. Cecil: Okay. A crew member came into the office and took Cecil to the cafetaria. Pete closed the door as Colonel Hamilton cleared his throat. Colonel: Okay, boys, you may have heard that the Mobian Junta has joined forces with G.U.N. and the Jkirk Federations to form the Allied Factions of Mobius. Alex: Yes, we have. In times of war, it's important to stick together to battle the enemy. Colonel: Exactly. Now, we have located a big Eggman Empire base on this continent, and we're planning on raiding and destroying it. Tomorrow at 9:00 AM it's gonna happen. Are you in? Alex: Oh, I'm in alright. Pete: Me too. Colonel: Okay. I'll inform the rest of your squad about it and I'm expecting you tomorrow at 7:00 AM in the planning room. Will you be there? Alex and Pete: Sir, yes, sir! Colonel: Good. Dismissed for now. Do as you like. Alex and Pete nodded as they left the office. Day 4 6:50 AM, Jkirkian and GUN Troops are moblizing inside Fort Dasxmon. Joshua: *On a Secure Communications Uplink with friendly forces* Alright everybody. 2 Hours and 10 Minutes from now, we will strike Resako City to reclaim it, secure it, and drive those EGG bastards out of this very land. Yesterday, The Mobian Junta has joined the AFM, along with this Counter-Attack force, they are willing to send in a squad of their finest Infantry. At 7:50 AM, Me, a GUN Commander, and Colonel Hamilton will discuss the plan over a secure radio uplink, so near that time, pay close attention. 7:00 AM, Mobian Junta troops are planning in the planning room at the Mobian Junta Base. Colonel Hamilton: Thank you all for getting up early to join this planning session. As you all know, today we are planning on raiding and destroying the Eggman Empire base located on this continent. The base is called Egg Stronghold, and it's located in the middle of Quantum Forest. From this base, one of Eggman's generals, Freddy the Eagle carries out attacks on this continent. If we can dispatch him along with his base, a large portion of the Eggman Empire will be wiped out, giving us a huge advance in this war. Captain Alex and his squad will be infiltrating the base, disguised as Eggman Empire Soldiers. As long as everyone thinks they're on their side, they won't suspect a thing. After getting inside the base, the squad will be heading down to the energy reactor of the base, and plant a bomb inside the reactor's control panel, get their butts outta there and send the whole place burning to the ground. At 7:50 AM, Me, a GUN Commander and Joshua the Hedgehog will discuss our plans over a secure radio uplink, so near that time, pay close attention. 7:15 AM, Faxcon Town (Near Fort Dasxmon and Resako City), a armed Milita had just formed up by 25 Civilians, they equipped themselves with Semi-Automatics, Assault Rifles, and Jeeps with mounted M134 Minigun's on them. They had formed up to revolt agianst Eggman's Occupation within Resako, and plan to help defend the Town and probably even go as far as creating a new Faction to further increase support. 7:30 AM, Union of Soviet Mobian Republic Forces attack a Neutral City: Gervon City (which is far from both Resako and Faxcon), forcing the Civilans under their will of Occupation. Another GUN Commander leads the charge to annex the city from USMR control. Meanwhile in Mobius Orbit, a EGG Fleet starts a blockade of the planet, forcing supplies for the Jkirk Federations to be crippled until the blockade is broken. Militant: Sir, we just got confirmation that an EGG Blockade has formed on the Mobian Orbit. Joshua: Oh, you've got to be kidding me. With that blockade in effect, Supplies and Troops from Xervedia. Slioto, Vexatar, and Ninsegado will be halted. Contact Mecha Josh, and tell him to form a Fleet of Reaper X2Y's and O7-AQ Airships to break the blockade, and in the meantime, make sure that Prototype Artillery is ready at Fort Jkirk. Militant: Yes, Sir! 7:48 AM, 2 Minutes before the inital meetup of the 3 Main Leaders of the AFM. Every Friendly Troop has their radios on to be ready for the plan. 7:50 AM, The intitial meetup of the 3 Main Leaders of the AFM has begun. Every Friendly Troop has their radio's on to be ready for the plan. Colonel Hamilton: Joshua the Hedgehog, this is Colonel Hamilton, Leader of The Mobian Junta, reporting from Mobian Junta Base. I'm ready to give you my plan for today. Yesterday, my scientists had located an Eggman Empire Base in Quantum Forest, which is located on this very continent. We are planning on raiding and destroying it, which will give us a huge advance in this war. My scientists have discovered one of Dr. Eggman's generals, Freddy the Eagle is carrying out his attacks on this continent from this base, so if we can dispatch him along with his base, his share of the Eggman Empire will crumble. At 7:00 AM this morning, we have planned out our strategy on succeeding in this. My best squad, led by Captain Alex the Bathuman, will infiltrate the base disguised as Eggman Empire Soldiers. As long as everyone in the base thinks they're on their side, everything should be fine. Once the squad is inside the base, they will head down to the base's energy reactor, plant a bomb in it's control panel, get their butts outta there and send the whole place burning to the ground. That's our plan for the day. How about the day plans for Jkirk Federations and GUN? Joshua: Well, Colonel, me and GUN had just mobilized a force of Fighters, Bombers, and Mobile Anti-Air, to counterattack Resako City, and weaken it for future assaults. If you want, i can have General Lester support you in your assault, and maybe you can do the same for us. Colonel: I accept your offer, and I can have my right hand man Trevor support you in your assault. I got plenty of B-52 Bombers, Rhino Tanks and troops to aid you. I can tell Trevor to send them to Fort Dasxmon. Joshua: Alright, i'll send in General Lester, he'll bring in some J4 Armored Personal Carriers and Maxtion Light Tanks to support you, as well as a couple of QN5 Gunships. Colonel: Very well. The B-52 Bombers, Rhino Tanks and troops are on your way. Over and out. Joshua: Alright then, Take Care Colonel. Colonel Hamilton ended the conversation. 8:00 AM, Alex's squad is getting ready for their trek to Quantum Forest. Colonel: Is everyone in their Eggman Empire disguise? Alex: Yes! Simeon: Yes! Kirk: Yes! Pete: Yes! Colonel: Good. We managed to hijack an Eggman Empire Truck for the trek, it's waiting outside. Here's the bomb, it's hidden in a backpack. Good luck, guys. You'll need it. And if you don't make it, do know that you've done everything you could to free Mobius. Alex: Thanks, sir. We'll be on our way now. Colonel: Good, good. Take care. Alex: We will. Alex's squad got in the truck and they drove off to Quantum Forest. 8:07 AM, the Friendly Truck is met up with the J4 Armor Personal Carriers and Maxtion Tanks, the 2 QN5's are there too. They will be there as a Distraction for the squad to enter/exit, or a Plan B in case the initial plan fails. 9:00 AM, the convoy arrives at the Egg Stronghold in Quantum Forest. Alex's squad got out of the truck and walked up to the base entrance. Eggman Empire Soldier: Greetings, newcomers. First day on the job? Alex: Yes. We have been ordered by General Freddy the Eagle to deliver a package to this base. Eggman Empire Soldier: Very well. You may enter. The squad enters the base and walks around, looking for the energy reactor. They checked every door for it, eventually finding it. Simeon: Jackpot! The squad walked down to the energy reactor, where a few scientists were working. Scientist #1: Gentlemen, what are you doing here? This room is for authorized people only. Alex: We are authorized people. The general asked us to deliver a package down here. Scientist #2: And that is? Alex: This! Alex quickly shoots all of the scientists and plants the bomb inside the control panel. After doing that, the alarm starts ringing. Alex: Crud! They found out we're enemies! Kirk: We gotta get our butts outta here, pronto! The squad immediately got into cover after running up the stairs and started shooting incoming troops. Pete: We gotta get out of this base before detonating the bomb! Simeon: We know that! Meanwhile, Freddy the Eagle was up in his office, unaware of the chaos going on in the base. Suddenly, the alarm started ringing in the office. Freddy: What's going on down there? Freddy checks the security camera's and sees Alex's squad battling the troops inside the base. Freddy: Crud! The enemy is here! Eventually, Alex and his squad manage to fight their way out of the base. They quickly got into the J4 Armor Personal Carriers and left the area. Alex: Time to detonate that bomb, but first, time to send Freddy a goodbye message. Meanwhile, Freddy recieves the message. Freddy: Huh? The message appears on the tv screen, and says: L-O-S-E-R. Freddy: No! I gotta get- Alex detonates the bomb and the Egg Stronghold burns down to the ground. Pete: Woohoo! Kirk: We did it! Simeon: High five, men! Everyone gave each other a high five. Alex: Sir, mission accomplished. We're heading back to base. Colonel: Great job, everyone! We'll be waiting at the base for you. Back at the base, a ceremony is held to celebrate this victory. Alex, Simeon, Kirk and Pete all have medals placed on their chests. Mobian Junta troops cheer as fireworks pop and confetti rains down and the Mobian Junta Victory Theme plays. Meanwhile, 9:00 AM The Jkirk and GUN Strike Force, with a bit of help with the Mobian Junta, have completely mobilized, the GUN Mobile Artillery are moving towards Resako, same with the Jkirkian Fighters, Bombers, and Mobile Anti Air. 9:15 AM, the Strike Force reaches Resako City. (Now to wait for Jared to come up with the defense. c:) Category:War Category:Faction Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story